


tasting you

by Mizune



Category: Free!
Genre: Fluff, Free! Kink Meme, M/M, Underage Kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-02
Updated: 2015-02-02
Packaged: 2018-03-09 21:41:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3265352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mizune/pseuds/Mizune
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>On a hot summer day, Makoto and Haru are eating watermelon. Makoto's curiosity is piqued. Haru doesn't mind.</p>
            </blockquote>





	tasting you

**Author's Note:**

> yes hello i am 'shota' trash  
> (not actually shota though, nothing sexual happens)  
> word of warning: haru's 8 and makoto's 7 in this (i set it as the summer of 2nd grade, before they joined iwatobi sc)  
> [prompt on the kinkmeme](http://iwatobiswimclub.dreamwidth.org/2701.html?thread=3579789#cmt3579789)

Makoto rings the doorbell to the Nanase house. Now that he’s in second grade, he’s tall enough to easily reach it if he stretches out his hand, no need to stand on his tiptoes. Good thing, because he’s balancing a plate with two huge watermelon slices on it in his other hand, so he doesn’t need to worry about losing his balance and dropping it. He hopes Haru-chan answers the door soon, it feels like the sun’s rays are about to burn his skin right off.

“Hey,” Haru greets him as he opens the door before long.

“Hi, Haru-chan. It’s _so hot_ today, so Mom sent me over with these to cool down.” Makoto lifted up the plate a little with a smile.

“Okay, thanks. We can eat it on the porch in the back.” Haru opens the door wider to let Makoto in. He takes the plate from Makoto as he steps inside, murmuring a ‘sorry for the intrusion’ as he takes off his sandals.

Haru starts walking down the hallway, carrying the plate. He’s barefoot, so Makoto also foregoes putting on the slippers he keeps at Haru’s house and hurries after his friend.

They both sit down on the porch and let their feet dangle, Haru setting the plate down between them. There’s a big tree in Haru’s backyard, casting its shadow over them. Makoto is grateful for it blocking those _awfully_ blazing rays, but the heat is still sweltering. He’s never been to a desert before, but he imagines this is how hot it would be there.

He nudges the plate towards Haru, inciting him to take a slice first. He does so with a nod, mumbling an ‘itadakimasu’. Makoto does the same, taking the other slice.

He takes a big bite into it right in the middle, savoring its cool texture. A pleased sound rises from Makoto’s throat. His mom is great at picking out the best watermelons. After a few more bites, he glances over at Haru to see if he’s liking it, too.

He’s nibbling away at it with small, delicate bites. That’s just like Haru-chan, he does everything with grace. Makoto’s gaze inadvertently focuses onto his mouth. His dainty lips are being dyed a deeper red from the watermelon, the juice making them glisten like rubies. A drop begins its descent, but Haru quickly darts out his tongue to catch it. At that, Makoto inhales sharply.

The noise is enough to grab Haru’s attention. He turns to face Makoto, raising his eyebrows questioningly.

“Sorry, it’s nothing,” Makoto replies automatically. He’s getting pretty good at that, answering the questions in Haru-chan’s eyes.

Makoto smiles amicably. That seems to appease Haru for now, and he goes back to eating the watermelon slice.

Makoto turns his attention back to his own slice, too. After a few mouthfuls, the curiosity builds up inside him again and he risks a glance back at Haru.

The sight really is too mesmerizing. Given the chance, he’d watch Haru-chan eat for all eternity: the measured movements of his mouth, the vibrant color of his lips...  
If he could, he’d even––

“Makoto. Tell me,” Haru says, turning his head a little to look straight into Makoto’s eyes and startling him out of his daze. Ah, he can’t say no to that. Not when Haru-chan’s peering into the depths of his eyes, determined to find what Makoto wouldn’t say himself.

“Really, it’s silly...” His eyes flicker down to escape Haru-chan’s gaze. But they unconsciously land right on his lips again, so he goes back to looking into his eyes instead.

“Makoto.” Even if it’s silly, I want to know if it’s distracting you so much, Haru-chan’s eyes supply.

“I was just... wondering... what your lips taste like right now.” His embarrassment grows tenfold when he actually puts the feeling into words. It feels like his cheeks could burst into flames any second now. As if he didn’t feel like burning up already from this dreadful heatwave. He turns away, hiding his face behind his hands.

“Okay.” Haru says before Makoto even has the chance to wish that the earth would swallow him up. His voice is as deadpan as always, like what Makoto said wasn’t anything out of the ordinary at all.

“Eh? You mean––” His head snaps back to look at Haru-chan. He peers at him through the spaces between his fingers.

“Yeah. I don’t mind.” There’s no reason for me to decline, is what his eyes say.

“But it’d almost be like kissing!” Makoto squeaks. He doesn’t want to take away something as precious as Haru-chan’s first kiss. His mom had told him that kisses are important and he should be careful about who he gives them to. Well, he and Haru-chan are best friends, so he’d be happy to give his first to him. But does Haru-chan feel the same way?

“It’s fine if it’s Makoto.” With those words, Haru averts his gaze and looks to the side, the faintest tinge of pink dusting his cheek.

“Oh, okay,” he says cheerfully, his worries vanishing in a blink. Haru-chan would’ve said no if he didn’t want to, so it must be alright.

They put the half-eaten watermelon slices back on the plate and Makoto pushes it aside.

“Then, here goes.” Makoto crawls closer to him on the porch, until he’s face to face with Haru, only a few centimeters between them.

Haru sits perfectly still, waiting for Makoto to make a move. He hesitates. His heart is beating faster with every passing second, ready to break out of his chest. If not the heat, then surely the excitement will knock him out.

Before he can actually change his mind, Makoto leans forward, supporting himself by bracing his hands in front of him. He squeezes his eyes shut and sticks out his tongue. Like a kitten, he lightly swipes at Haru’s bottom lip to capture the drops of watermelon juice on it. There’s a faint trace of some other flavour beside the familiar sweetness. Then, he presses his own lips against Haru’s. Their noses bump together. He’s immobile only for a second before Makoto can sense him reciprocating the pressure. A few more seconds pass, then Makoto pulls back.

“So, how was it?” Haru asks, unperturbed as ever, yet seeming just a little abashed.

“Like watermelon, after all. But sort of better, somehow?” It all happened so fast. He’s not really sure about what he experienced. On second thought, he should’ve just stuck to licking Haru-chan’s lips, because he couldn’t taste anything more with their mouths closed. To be honest, he was kind of expecting a little more... _something_ from the kiss, if his mom was so fussy about it. “How was it for Haru-chan?”

“It was nice. Makoto’s lips are soft.” He replies in a gentle tone, the corners of his mouth curving up slightly.

A moment of silence passes between the boys.

“Can we do it again?” To Makoto’s surprise, the words spill from Haru-chan’s mouth and not his own. His eyes are alight with curiosity and a hint of excitement. Makoto nods, too dumbstruck to reply. He’s glad that he found something Haru-chan likes and wants to do.

This time, Haru puts a hand on Makoto’s cheek as he leans in without a trace of hesitation. He tilts his head to avoid bumping their noses together again, and his mouth connects with Makoto’s. Haru moves his lips and Makoto follows his lead. Of course Haru-chan would instinctively figure out how to make this kissing thing feel better than before.

Just when his lungs are about to run out of air, Haru’s lips leave his. Makoto draws a deep breath and blinks his eyes open. He didn’t even realize he had closed them.

“Again?” Haru asks, once Makoto’s breathing returned to normal. His hand is still on his cheek, his face is still close enough that Makoto practically inhales his words.

“Okay.” His voice is barely above a whisper, it’s a wonder he can speak at all.

Haru’s lips are right back on his, falling back into the pleasant rhythm from earlier. Then, Haru opens his mouth a little wider, and his tongue brushes against Makoto’s lip. It takes him by surprise, just a tiny bit, but he trusts Haru-chan, so he opens his mouth, too, and lets their tongues touch.

Oh. Well. _Now_ he can taste Haru-chan. And the watermelon, obviously.

No, wait, it was Haru-chan’s lips he wanted to taste, not Haru-chan.... right? He supposes it doesn’t really make a difference anymore.

Something touches Makoto’s hand. It’s Haru-chan’s hand, the one not comfortably resting on his cheek: he’s lacing their fingers together. They fit so snugly, as if Makoto’s fingers were meant to fill the spaces between Haru-chan’s, and Haru-chan’s fingers were meant to fill the spaces between Makoto’s... They often hold hands, but never like this. He feels much more connected to Haru-chan.

Once Haru’s satisfied with discovering Makoto’s mouth with his tongue, he separates their lips. The hand on Makoto’s cheek stays, the contact scorching his skin. He wouldn’t be surprised if Haru-chan’s handprint were to burn onto his cheek after today.

“Again?”

“Okay.”

Haru dials down his enthusiasm, in a way: he doesn’t lock on to Makoto’s mouth like he did earlier and instead opts to pepper sweet little kisses all over his lips. He tries keeping count, so that he can give as many kisses back to Haru-chan later, but loses track after the first dozen or so.

After a while, Haru pulls back a little further. “Tell me when you want to stop.” Ah, he’s gotten bored of asking each time. Makoto opens his eyes (when did they close again?), only to see that Haru has his gaze intently fixed on him, with a shadow of worry in it.

“Alright.” Of course he doesn’t want Haru-chan to stop kissing him. But he’s glad he asked anyways. He doesn’t want him to think that he’s not enjoying it, either— he’s the one who asked to taste Haru-chan’s lips, yet he’s the one getting a million kisses from Haru-chan instead. So Makoto squeezes Haru’s fingers laced with his to reassure his friend and captures Haru’s lips between his.

Makoto can’t even taste the watermelon at all anymore, just Haru-chan.

They never finish eating them.

**Author's Note:**

> this was my first time writing makoharu so i hope it turned out okay and it wasnt too ooc for either of them... i'm sorry, the idea of little haru getting obsessed with macking on little makoto popped into my head and wouldn't leave.


End file.
